villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains
Anarchist: A character who seeks to destroy order and organized rule and create chaos. * Animal Villain: A villain who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. * Anti–Hero: An ostensibly heroic character with several negative qualities, such as killing villains without mercy, being motivated to perform heroic acts by selfish reasons, or being downright evil by general standards but fighting a villain who is much worse. * Anti-Villain: A villain with considerable positive qualities, such as a code of honor or a willingness to get what they want peacefully when possible, not going out of their way to cause harm to others. Often an Anti–Villain has a well–meaning end goal, but uses immoral methods to achieve it. * Archenemy: The hero's personal greatest nemesis. * Assassin: A warrior who is hired to kill specific targets. * Barbarian: A violent warrior who obtains power by utterly dominating the people they conquer and killing all who oppose them. * Big Bad: The most powerful and important villain of all in the story, who most or all of the other antagonists work for. * Cataclysm: A villain who causes an apocalyptic event that destroys most of the world. * Clawed Villain: A villain who uses claws as their main weapons. Examples are various animals and monsters, and supervillains such as Lady Deathstrike. * Complete Monster: An utterly despicable villain with no redeeming qualities at all that viewers are meant to hate rather than be entertained or impressed by. * Creature: A non–humanoid villain with sub–human intelligence, such as a predatory animal. * Dark Form: Any manifestation of dark/evil energy. * Dark Lord: A being who controls an army of demons and is endowed with immense powers of darkness. * Evil Genius: A villain who is highly intelligent and can concoct elaborate plans and strategies. * Evil Twin/Clone: A copy of another character, usually the main hero, who has similar abilities and often fools other characters into thinking that they are their counterpart. * Evil Ruler: A ruler of a kingdom or other society who oppresses and abuses the common populace. * Femme Fatale: A sexually attractive female villain who uses seduction to manipulate others. * Fighter: A villain whose power lies in their combat skills and who fights their battles directly. * Gambler: Any villain who gambles for means of gaining wealth. * Gunman: A villain who uses a gun weapon like a pistol, shotgun or machine gun. * Hostile Species: Any group of creatures who are naturally hostile to humans/societies. * Immortal: A villain who can't be killed, or at least will never die unless murdered (which is usually extremely difficult). * Mad Scientist: An insane doctor who creates often ghastly experimental items in a laboratory. * Master Manipulator: A villain who manipulates other characters, unbeknownst to them at the time, throughout the story to further their goals. * Master Orator: A villain who is very skilled at speaking and uses persuasion to get what they want. * Mechanically Modified: A cyborg or person with robotic attachments which give them superhuman abilities. * Military Villain: Any villain who is in the military. * Minion: Someone who serves directly under a more powerful villain and is considered insignificant in comparison. * Monster: Any villain who is a non–humanoid creature not resembling anything existing in real life, such as aliens, demons and fantasy creatures. * Murderer: Any villain who kills an innocent person or any other being. * Omnicidal Maniac: A villain who is completely insane and has the ultimate goal of destroying all life. * On and Off Villain: Anyone who exploits bad deeds at one time or another. * Protagonist Villain: A villain who is a protagonist of their story, meaning the story focuses primarily on their exploits rather than a hero's. * Right-Hand: A step up from a minion: the personal assistant and advisor to a major villain, often their second–in–command. * Robot: A mechanical villain; a humanoid android or robotic beast. * Serial Killer: A villain who separately kills several people over a period of time. * Supervillain: The opposite of a superhero, who has incredible and unique abilities, either through actual superpowers or use of gadgets. * Swordsman: A villain who is adept at fighting with a sword. * Tragic Villain: A villain who has the excuse of suffering traumatic events in the past, which drove them to the side of evil, or were forced to become evil under circumstances they could not control at the time. * Trickster: A villain who lies to others and tricks them into doing the things they want them to do. * Undead: A villain who is a ghost or zombie, or any similar creature. * Usurper: A villain who seizes a position of power from a more benevolent ruler by force. * Villainess: A villain who is female, particularly if they have stereotypically feminine traits. * Witch: A usually old and ugly female practitioner of Black magics. Category:About Villains